


25 Days of McDanno Christmas

by simplyn2deep



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-03 10:39:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplyn2deep/pseuds/simplyn2deep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 fics, of varying length, focused on Christmas.</p>
<p>McDanno focus on many of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Trees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=tkeylasunset)[tkeylasunset](http://www.livejournal.com/users/tkeylasunset/): 200 words - Steve and Danny arguing about the perfect tree.

"Fraser Fir. The needles do not prick your hands as easily while hanging ornaments." Steve said.

"Oh, worried about a little pricking of your hands? I thought you were tougher than that!" Danny replied with a smirk.

Steve glared at his partner from the other side of the tree they were looking at. "Okay, then what tree?"

"Without a doubt, Noble Fir." Danny replied with a nod.

"It's apart of the same family!" Steve exclaimed.

“That maybe so, but it’s still better,” Danny replied rather lamely.

Steve shook his head and moved to the next tree. He stopped in front of a flocked tree.

“Absolutely not,” Danny said. “There will be no fake snow on our first Christmas tree.”

Steve looked at Danny with a confused expression. “Fake snow...what are you talking about?”

Danny pointed in disgust at the tree Steve was standing in front of. “That! We are not bringing anything like that into the house!”

“I would have thought the snow would remind you of home,” Steve replied.

Danny shook his head as he pulled Steve away. “No. That reminds me of the horrible tree Rachel insisted on getting the Christmas before she served me with divorce papers.”


	2. Christmas Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heffermonkey)[heffermonkey](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heffermonkey/): 100 Words - Danny missing Christmas in New Jersey but also loving making new memories with Steve in Hawaii

No matter how long Danny lived in Hawaii, being away from New Jersey at Christmas always struck him deep.

The weather was wrong, Santa surfing and the house didn’t smell of his grandmother’s baking.

But that didn’t mean he didn’t appreciate all that Steve did to make Christmas _that_ much more special every year they were together. From the minature Santa in full winter gear by the front door, to the fake snow covering the front lawn and the sound of Nona Williams talking Steve through how to make Danny’s favorite cookies when he came home from work.


	3. Christmas Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=goneahead)[goneahead](http://www.livejournal.com/users/goneahead/): Steve finds ornaments in the garage that have sentimental value

Mixed in a box of old outdoor string lights and some questionable garland, were two boxes. Each box with a different handwritten label.

The first box was his mother’s familiar flowing script: _Made by Stevie McGarrett_. Steve knew what was in that box. It was what was in the second that he was curious about as it was labeled in his father’s all capital lettering: _MOM & DAD: CHRISTMAS_.

Steve pushed the box of lights to the side and set the first box down so that he could look in the second. Steve knew from stories told to him by Aunt Deb and pictures in family albums, that just before his grandfather's death, he and his grandmother decorated for Christmas.

Inside the box were glass glass ornaments that survived over 70 years and at the bottom he could just make out some pictures. He pulled them out and saw they were of his aunt and grandparents; his grandmother clearly pregnant with his father in them.

“Hey, babe, what’s taking so long?” Danny asked as he stuck his head in the garage.

“Just looking for the right box,” Steve replied as he put everything back in the box, grabbed the other box with his ornaments and headed into the house.


	4. All I Want For Christmas Is...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=heffermonkey)[heffermonkey](http://www.livejournal.com/users/heffermonkey/): 300 Words - 'All I want for Christmas is...'

Rachel crept into her daughter room when she noticed the lamp on her desk was still on past her bedtime. She noticed Grace asleep in bed, and the beach themed stationery paper and pen sitting near by.

Quietly Rachel walked to the desk and picked up the sheet to read it.

_Dear Santa,_

_I'm not asking for much, just some books on sea animals and some Melanie Martin Novels, but what I'd really like is something I'm not sure even you can make happen. I'd really like for Christmas is to spend more time with my Danno and Uncle Steve._

_I know that I've been spending more time with them, but sometimes they have to drop me off at home early because of work and I'm with the maid or nanny and they're taking care of Charles and I don't have anything to do._

_I know that Danno is always sad about having to drop me back and now I see that Uncle Steve gets sad as well._

_Merry Christmas, Santa. I hope you like the cookies. Mommy and I made them from a recipe from her family._

_PS I know this is really Mommy reading, so please, can I spend more time with Danno and Uncle Steve?_

 

Rachel put the sheet of paper back on the desk and sighed softly. Maybe it wouldn't hurt for Grace to spend more time with her father. She knew Danny was going to have at least a week off and that he was hoping that Grace could spend some of the time with him.

 

Not that he wouldn't move heaven and earth to spend time with his daughter, but Rachel would ask if his schedule would all for Grace to spend more time with them, even if it was a couple of days instead of the week.


	5. Baby It's Cold Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=lacedcrowns)[lacedcrowns](http://www.livejournal.com/users/lacedcrowns/): Steve and Danny curling up under a blanket by a fire and drinking hot chocolate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> takes place 8 months after chapter 11 of [Steve Meets Danny's Family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1003596/chapters/1988284) during the Christmas visit in New Jersey

Danny doesn’t know how they managed it, but he and Steve are alone in his parents house. There’s a nice fire going and Steve is in the kitchen working on Irish hot chocolate for the two of them.

A few minutes later Steve returns to the living room and Danny takes the mugs from Steve so that he can sit next in the open space. Once seated, Danny hands one of the mugs to Steve and moves closer to wrap the blanket around Steve’s shoulder.

“I didn’t think we’d get a night without Grace,” Steve said after he took a sip of the hot drink in his hands.

“Grace would never pass up an opportunity to spend the night with her cousins,” Danny replied.

“And your parents and Gregorio?” Steve asked with a raised eyebrow.

Danny shrugged some. “I will say that caught me by surprise. Poppi hardly ever goes out when there's a lot of snow.”

“This is nice, though. The two of us here in front of the fire.”

"It is," Danny replied. "Probably the last time for a while if our plans pan out."

Steve smiled and took Danny's hand, lacing their fingers together. "I'm really looking forward to that...to us having a baby together."

“I am too, babe.” Danny said as he tilted his head to the side to give Steve a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will also be posted in the Poppi Gregorio 'verse series


End file.
